My Bestfriends Sister
by TheOCisFORme
Summary: All Grown Up! Tommy has had a crush on Kimmy for a long time. He's planning on making his move tonight! But does Kimmy feel the same way? TK.
1. Chapter 1

-1Rugrats:All grown up

Chapter one: Sticky Situation

Tommy woke up on a Monday morning with a little surprise. He had a sticky situation going down. He looked under the sheets to reveal he had a wet dream. Why did this happen again, he thought to him self. But he already knew the answer, dreaming about Kimmy usually did this to him. He'd had a crush on Kimmy Finster since he was in diapers. At first it was her sense of adventure, but now, it was that, and her outrageous bod. Kimmy had the body of a goddess. Huge breasts, a slimming sexy form and great flowing hair. Her ass was not bad to look at either.

Tommy got up and fixed his mess on his bed, and then went to the bathroom to finish up the job, in the shower. The bathroom was the only room with a lock on it. When he was finished he went to his room, got dressed, and fished through his bedside drawer to reveal a beautiful picture of his desirerable girl Kimmy. He gave her a quick kiss, and then put her back in the drawer. Then he was off to school.

When he arrived at school, he saw Kimmy sitting on the front steps, talking to Lil. He ran over to them, for a quick chat.

"Hey Kimmy, hey Lil." he waved.

"Hey Tommy. Are you still coming over tonight to study for the bogus biology test? I need your help with the material." she gave him a pleading look. Kimmy had a crush on Tommy for the longest time.

"Yeah, I'll definitely help you. You can help me out too." he said back.

"Cool, so how about 7:00?"

"Sounds good Kimmy." Tommy was going to make his move tonight! He knew it would be perfect. Late at night, working hard, drinking booze he was going to steal from his dad later. Him and Kimmy drank stolen beer about twice a week, and he was never questioned about it, because his dad had so much alcohol, the missing drinks were not noticeable.

"Bye guys." Lil finally said into the conversation. "See you in class." She got up and went into the school.

"Well, I'll see you later, at my place, right?" Tommy wondered aloud.

"Yup." she replied. And so it began…

Hope you enjoyed it. This is just the prologue! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2:

Thanks for the reviews! And, I'm sorry about spelling Kimi's name wrong, (Kimmy) I'll fix it now!

It was nearing 7:00, and Tommy had already got the alcohol, and set his books for biology on his desk. He was wearing the same clothes he'd worn to school, his AC/DC t-shirt and jeans. His parents were at a late dinner, for their anniversary…thank god. Tommy heard a knock on the door, and quickly walked to the door, and let her in.

"Hey Kimi." he smiled.

"Hey." she returned the smile.

"So, ready to get to this biology crap?" he signed.

"Oh yeah. I've been waiting for this moment the whole day. Its gonna be a blast." she joked, even though she knew she had been waiting to come here tonight, but obviously she couldn't let Tommy know that.

They walked up the stairs to Tommy's room, and both sat on his floor, cross legged, and opening there books.

"Here." Tommy handed her the cup, and poured rum and coke in it.

"Thanks." she said, as she looked to her book, not exactly concentrating on the reading about cell organelles. Tommy got him self a drink, and then they took off on the studying. About 45 minutes went by, of talking about cells. They hardly finished their first cup of rum and coke, they were working so hard on the biology.

"Well…I think we know just about everything there is to know about this shit." she gave a slight smile.

"Ah, yeah… want some more?" he motioned to the rum.

"Nah. I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah. Me either."

"Hey, wanna play a game?" Kimi perked up.

"Um…I guess so." Tommy let out, wondering what she had in mind.

"Okay. So the game is called 'I never'. You say something you've never done before, and if the other person has done it, they take a shot. Its easy." she grinned.

"Sounds so. Where did you hear about this game?" Tommy placed his books up on his bed, to get them out of the way.

"That time we went to Kevin's party." Tommy laughed a little when she said this.

"What? Why are you laughing?" she gave a confused face.

"Ha…remember…Kevin's party, we got so wasted that we decided to act out a part of the spider man movie." he laughed some more.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot about that!" she whaled, laughing along. "But I forgot because we promised we would never say anything about that moment ever again." Tommy and Kimi had reenacted the part in the spider man movie where they kissed up side down, in the rain.

"I can't believe we did that." she exclaimed. "We must have be so drunk…" she trialed off.

"Well yeah. I laid with my head off the bed, while you were sitting on the rug, kissing me upside down!" he smiled.

"Yeah, right after we had jumped in the pool with are clothes on, so we were soaking wet." They both liked the kiss. It was 6 months ago. They both told each other it was nothing, just a drunken night.

"Where crazy drunks." Tommy said.

"Well…not wicked crazy…like running around the neighborhood naked. Be thankful for that." she couldn't help but smile again, so did Tommy.

"Right."  
"So, ah, anyways, back to the game. I'll start. I never…hmmm…I never drank a drink and had it come out my nose from laughing."

"You haven't? Damn, I have to drink" he poured the rum into a shot glass and drank it down. "Okay…I've never had a crush on a teacher, in 4th grade." he laughed, knowing Kimi has.

"Hey! Ass! It was like…hardly a crush."

"You call making a website about him, and purposely getting detentions to stay after school with him, hardly a crush?" he laughed.

"Whatever." she slapped his arm gently, and drank down a shot. "Okay… were playing like that…well…I've never kept a picture of my best friend next to my bed, in a drawer, and put a heart around the girl." she smirked.

"Wh-what?" Tommy said nervously. "I ah…how do you even…" he stopped, looking for the right words.

"I saw the picture of me in your drawer Tommy. 20 minutes ago, when she went to the bathroom. I was looking for an eraser." she played with her shot glass.

"Well…that's just….ah….nothing." Tommy sighed, he wasn't sure what to say.

"Do you like me Tommy?" she smirked. "Do you wanna kiss me again? In wet clothes? Spider man style?" her grin carried on. "Do you wanna jump on me? Am I hot?" she giggled.

"Umm…" was Tommy's response. Was she messing with his mind, what was he gonna say, what was she doing, he thought. Then Kimi leaned in and kissed him hard. He kissed her back, putting his hands around her, rubbing her back.

"Tommy, I like you…a lot, and I have for a long time."

"I've liked you too." he smiled.

"Good." she went back to the kissing. They were soon on the floor, messing around.


End file.
